Arc's Kraffen/Death of a King
Death of a King is the first episode in the first season of Arc's Kraffen, the show. The episode was released on May 26th, 2016. Script It zooms in on the castle, which shows glass shattering upon it's stone bricks. Inside the castle, Prince Jonathan is seen walking through the royal hallways. He walks closer and closer, towards a red door dead in the center at the end of the hallway. Jonathan opens it, and finds his father, King Kassper, surrounded by many doctors, as Kassper is laying on his back on his bed. King Kassper: 'Jonathan, come closer.... '''Prince Jonathan: '''Of course, father. Prince Jonathan walks closer to his father, and crouches down next to his father. '''King Kassper: '''I'm fading Jon. My sickness has come too far along, and could kill me any minute now. But, I wanted to tell you something. Jonathan is in shock, and nearly in tears as he hears this news, though continues to act calm and collected '''Prince Jonathan: '''And what may that be father? '''King Kassper: '''I wanted to tell you to fix this broken nation. This kingdom has lived in a state of fear ever since the day those people stripped away our safety. It's far too late for me, and I have obviously failed at doing so. I have set you up to fix it, and I want you to finish what I have already started. So before, I fade away, I want to tell you something else... that being I want to give you the key to my lab. This lab is hardly allowed considering the work I'm doing, so try and be as discreet as possible while using it. The work you will be doing in that lab will break rules, but it is necessary if you want to re-establish peace and comfort in this land. Create a divine rule... for me. Can you do that Jon? Jonathan nods towards his father. '''King Kassper: '''Good. Kassper coughs a bit. '''King Kassper: '''Oh, I fear my time has come. I can see the light, already. Shortly I'll be with you, Liz. I'll tell your mother you love her very much, Jonathan. And remember... Fix this broken nation Jon.... you must... fix... it... King Kassper then stops breathing, and moving, and his whole body goes limp. Jonathan starts sobbing while holding his father's hand, onto his dead body. '''Jonathan: '''I will... I promise. ---- Scene changes to Jonathan's room a few days later. Jonathan is sitting in his room sobbing, while looking at a painting of his father. Though he wipes those tears, and stands up to look in a mirror. He fixes his hair, and puts on his new crown. He takes a deep breath, and walks out his doors, then makes his way downstairs to the castle doors. He leaves the castle. He is finally getting some fresh air. he walks across the royal bridge, and onto the plains which are full of buildings and people. They are all gathered around in the center of all the buildings, gathered around a statue of the King. The funeral was starting. Jonathan gathered around the statue with them. '''Royal Scribe: '''Our King, Kassper Pan Egraton, is dead. He was a king that had a passion for his country, that never seemed to cease. He sacrificed himself for the betterment of the country, and for his son, as well. He fought alongside his people. He was someone that helped the country, not told other people to help. So, long live the King of Krobia and Kraffen, long may he live, in spirit. Everybody put their heads down. '''Royal Scribe: '''If anybody would like to say anything about the King, now is the time to do so. There was a silence for a minute, until someone stepped up. Someone named Nikolas. He was the Leader of Siren, the military base. '''Nikolas: '''King Kassper. You never knew me terribly well, and I never knew you terribly well, though what I do know about you is you were a friend of my fathers. The two of you fought, and shared the same emotions of sorrow, frustration, and hope during the war. The two of you bonded over that war, and you tried your very hardest to protect him, until my father eventually died from something you couldn't stop. My mother would always tell me about this, and so, I wanted to spend the rest of my life trying to protect you like you tried to protect my father. Because even if you didn't really know me, or I didn't know you, my father would've wanted me to do this. And that is how I have bonded with you. You will be forever missed, King Kassper. A silence grows in the crowd. Prince Jonathan steps up. '''King Jonathan: '''Father. Before you died, you told me to fix this broken nation. You wanted me to finish what you had already started. Wanted me to glue your glass together. And let Nikolas' story be an example on how you've done that to everybody you've encountered. You've helped finish what they started. Nikolas' father started to win the war, and you finished his work. And, I want to show that generosity to my own people, since these are now my people I have to look after. I'll never forget you, since you practically raised me after Mother died. You have given me care, and I shall care to those you cared the most about. Your people. I will do whatever it takes to finish your project. I will intertwine my soul with this country, for you father. I love you... Jonathan lays down a blue flower on the statue, and sheds a tear. He then leaves the funeral, and enters his castle again, heading straight down the royal hallway to his room, putting his hands over his eyes, again. He grabs the painting of his father again, but then the Royal Messenger enters the king's room. '''Royal Messenger: '''Hello sir-- Oh! I am so sorry sir, was I interrupting? I can leave if you-- '''Jonathan: '''No, y-you're fine. What is it that you need? '''Royal Messenger: '''Well, I found your fathers will, and was able to locate the exact location of this... "building" he wants to give to you. Do you wish to see it? Jonathan then walks up to the Royal Messenger, and takes the paper out of his hand. Jonathan then views it, frowning. '''Jonathan: '''Thank you for bringing this. '''Royal Messenger: '''No problem sir! Just doing my job.. The Messenger leaves, and Jonathan analyzes the paper, until he gets up and leaves to go to the location. ---- Scene changes to outdoors. Jonathan is looking down at the paper and up, seeing where the location is. He reads the paper out loud. '''Jonathan: '"After passing the Kraffen Lake, you will then see a large hill, and then all you need to do is stand on top of the hill and yell 'oasis'"... I'm still not exactly sure what this place is, but whatever it is it sounds odd. Why the hell would I need to... well whatever. I'm here at the hill. Jonathan walks on top of the hill which is covered in trees, and of course yells 'Jonathan: '''OASIS! He heard nothing. And right as he was about to yell it again, he heard a person moving behind him. '''Jonathan: '''H-hello? Jonathan looks around until he gets tapped on the shoulder, which made him scream, out of shock. Though turned around to see a man in a light blue lab coat, with the writing "oasis" on his pocket. '???: '''Hello, new King. I suppose you followed your father's directions, yes? '''Jonathan: '''Er.. yeah, I did... what is this place? Where's the building he's talking about? '''Dr. Kristian: '''We'll get to that, but for now I'm just going to let you know on what's important. I'm Dr. Kristian, I was a good friend of your father's all the way up until he died. He helped create Oasis, which is a secret science and medical development team not known by the public, since our research requires us to go to very illegal measures. You are to help us in continuing your father's study's... that is if you so chose. We aren't going to make our new ruler do anything. You could join us, and help continue the research your father started, or you could not join us, forcing us to shut down our organization entirely. Of course, I'll give you time to think but we're going to need an answer now. Jonathan is trying to process all of this information, thinking about all that could go wrong if he got caught somehow, or something of the other, though he thinks this is what his father meant by fixing the broken nation, that maybe by contributing it will bring some sort of peace to Kraffen. So, after thinking this Jonathan finally speaks, and gives his answer. '''Jonathan: '''When do I start? Kristian smiles '''Kristian: '''Right now. Kristian walks down the hill '''Kristian: '''Follow me. Jonathan follows behind Kristian to the bottom of the hill, and once they reach the bottom, they confront a bush. Kristian walks through this bush, and notions Jonathan to come through the bush as well. After going through, Jonathan sees this amazing hollowed out hill area which is lit up by lights. They were standing on a bridge which went over a lake inside the area. After the bridge, right in front of it was a big silver and black building, with big blue letters reading "OASIS" '''Jonathan: '''Wow... this is incredible! I've been to this hill before and I never once suspected an entire building was hiding beneath it. '''Kristian: '''It truly is fantastic, isn't it? Jonathan walks with Kristian inside of the lab. '''Kristian: '''Here at Oasis we attempt to make a better future for the people of Krobia as a whole, even though not seen by the public, the results of our studies are seen by the public. The incredibly advanced suits they use at Siren were made from using our research. The tech company called Rainco, made advanced computers using our research. Everything you see today in Krobia is a result of our actions. Everything slowly connects in Jonathans head. Everything he had seen was most likely a result of his father's research, and others research as well. '''Kristian: '''Now, we have 4 labs, this one doesnt count as a lab, it just is sort of like the branch to all the other labs. The hub, so to speak. We would like you to work in the Salt Lab as soon as possible, but we don't think you're experienced enough... '''Jonathan: '''Experienced enough? What are you guys working on anyways?! '''Kristian: '''Not to be rude, sir, but we don't think you're ready to-- '''Jonathan: '''I deserve to know what my father was working on! I am your king, you have to tell me... Kristian sighs and looks around in thought. '''Kristian: '''Fine. The Salt Lab is a lab where your father was working on explosives... explosives so large that they could devastate an entire population of people, and it's underwater to avoid killing anybody... Jonathan freezes for a second frowning at Kristian in utter horror. '''Jonathan: '''Bombs? Bombs?! Are you people insane? I'm not going to work on bombs, that's horrible! '''Kristian: '''What if I told you they were being developed to utterly destroy the country Seizo? '''Jonathan: '''Why would you guys want to destroy Seizo? I want no part in this... '''Kristian: '''Do you honestly think that stepping away is the best idea? The Seizonian people have caused this country nothing but torture. Jonathan looks at Kristian in interest '''Kristian: '''They have started a war that we haven't exactly recovered from, and the tension from Seizonians is unending. We built Oasis so that we could destroy them, though it has of course expanded to be much bigger. These people nearly killed your father, you know that right? The reason why this kingdom is so small, and so hopeless is because of their actions. It was silent for a short while, while Jonathan was thinking. '''Jonathan: '''I... suppose your right. My father would've wanted me to do so... but surely there's got to be a way to do it without wiping them out, right? '''Kristian: '''As great as that sounds, no. We have tried, and the discrimination won't stop. We end this by ending them. '''Jonathan: '''You're right. They had this coming. Jonathan's anger for Seizoninas suddenly grew, as he now realized all the terrible things they have done. They might've even been the reason his father is dead in the first place. '''Jonathan: '''Right, so where will I be placed? '''Kristian: '''You will be in the lab known as "The Shack". This is a pretty basic lab, as it is our only public lab. I mean obviously not too public because it's essentially the blackmarket of this country. People don't talk about it, since the things they do there are illegal, but it is known. It's essentially a place where we... sell drugs, as well as create them in the lab under the actual shack. '''Jonathan: '''Drugs? What the hell kind of benefit could that have to this country? '''Kristian: '''Well, when it first started we didn't have anyone or anything to test the drugs on, because these drugs in theory could do incredible things, that even if we tested them on animals we wouldnt get the results we needed. So we opened this shack to the public as a sort of drug dealership, where we record the people who take the drugs and the effects it has on them. Such as prophecies, intelligence, and much much more. We would like you to be the clerk for the shack, and we will slowly ease you into research and such. Obviously, since you're the king you're going to need a disguise, which we've provided to you. An official Oasis hoodie, as well as sunglasses. Kristian then hands those items to Jonathan. '''Jonathan: '''Sounds good... but what exactly do I sell, and who am I recording results on. '''Kristian: '''You'll just need to know of 3 drug names. Opidus Herb, Flantroki Crystals, and Kopko Syrium. All you need to do is sell the drugs, and then record the person's name. Then, when they come back, ask them about their experience, and record that with their name. And then, you just need to repeat. '''Jonathan: '''Sounds good. How long will I be doing this? '''Kristian: '''Depends. You may be stuck doing it, if anything goes wrong, but we'll try our best, alright? '''Jonathan: '''Alrighty... well, I suppose I better change into my clothes, yes? '''Kristian: '''Right, you do that. I'll give you a map, since it's located way deep into the Kraffen forest. Jonathan nods, and walks off. ---- Scene switches to inside the shack, with Jonathan fully in his gear, slouching in his chair, in this small wooden shack. He is waiting for someone to come in. Finally, after a little while a man with a blue shirt and brown hair comes in. '''Jonathan: '''Hello there, sir. What can I do ya for? '''Luke: '''Oh.. uh.. hey. Are you new here or somethin'? '''Jonathan: '''That would be correct. '''Luke: '''Oh well, hi. I'm Luke, I've been coming here for a few weeks and.. I can't get enough of Opidus. Can I have 3 stashes of the herb? '''Jonathan: '''Absolutely. Jonathan goes to the cabinet behind him, and grabs the Opidus. '''Luke: '''What's your name by the way? I have a feeling I'll be seeing you a lot, so might as well get comfortable. Jonathan pauses for a moment. He doesn't know what to tell him, since he can't tell Luke his real name, since he might get caught. He thought he'd tell Luke his nickname that he'd always gone by, Ice. That way it's not as easily traceable. '''Jonathan: '''Just call me Ice, man. That's sorta my nickname. Jonathan brings the opidus, in 3 jars, and puts them on the counter. '''Jonathan: '''87 Brights please. (Brights is the currency in Krobia) '''Luke: '''Thank you so much... and nice to meet you, Ice. Luke leaves the shack, and Jonathan sits back down, with his feet on the counter. ---- The scene changes to one entire year later, with Jonathan in his castle, putting on his tie, and his royal cape, while listening to vintage tunes on his record. He then heads to his bathroom, where he shaves his slight mustache off, and smiles to himself in the mirror. He then turns off the tunes and makes his way down the royal hallway, and out the door. with a big smile on his face. Before exiting though, he of course puts on his crown. He walks over towards the people who are walking around. '''Person 1: '''Hello sir! '''Jonathan: '''Morning! '''Person 2: '''Good morning, king! '''Jonathan: '''Morning to you as well! It slowly grows towards night, and Jonathan is waving towards his people goodnight, and walks back into his castle. He then takes the grin off his face and heads straight towards his wardrobe, which lies a hood and sunglasses, in which he puts on, and takes off all of his ridiculous wear he had before. It then shows Jonathan rushing through the woods, until he of course finds, the Oasis Drugshack. He walks inside, and at this point it is pitch black outside. He sits back in his chair with his feet up, until eventually someone walks through the door. '''Jonathan: '''Welcome to the shack, the names Ice, what can I do ya for? '''END. ---- CREDITS We Don't Care - Kanye West plays in the background as the credits roll. Thanks to Indigo, AwesomeLuke, and Doodle for helping create this story Credits to Ice for writing "Arc's Kraffen" Animated by Phinix ----